


Check Out These Guns

by WolfVenom



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Military Training, Not Beta Read, Rare Fandoms, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, exercise, lemme just fill up the valorant tag rq, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Trying to have a casual friendly workout with your beloved teammate? Not if literally everyone else has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Check Out These Guns

**Author's Note:**

> WEE WOO WEE WOO another valorant fic but this time i can decide on a ship so they all kiss sometimes oh well. enjoy another procrastination project. also hey im a large and seriously unfit person so sorry for the lack of insightful knowledge into exercise let alone advanced military workout regimes thanks.

Though it is dangerous indeed to claim Sova was lacking in physical strength on any front, it was safe to say that compared to many of his more built teammates he was a little bit on the leaner side. Where agents like Brimstone could safely fallback on raw upper body strength and Jett with the speed and agility all the muscles in her legs gave her, Sova fell behind in certain aspects. While it certainly wasn’t a problem (not generally, usually), Sage liked to make sure all her friends could hold their own in a fight should she not be able to heal them properly. 

So, she implemented her own little training regime for each and every agent of Valorant. Unofficially, of course. 

Where she would focus on cracking Phoenix out of the shell of relying too heavily on his abilities and utilize CQC more in the field, for Sova she liked to ensure his tri-weekly workouts included much focus on cardio and core muscle strengthening. Even if his job was in reconnaissance and eagle-eyed shot picking, it would do no good for him to be caught unawares in melee combat and held at a disadvantage. 

So, naturally, Sage accompanied Sova to the on-sight gym to supervise his program. She enforced proper timing and practice as well as support for sets and spotting, but really, it was just nice to have company when grinding splits. She started Sova on some simple stretches to warm up while she set aside some spongy mats and appropriate weights, chatting amongst each other all the while good-naturedly. Today was an early Friday morning, meaning most of their companions would be either asleep or busy with their own routines, which left the workout room all to themselves. 

Sage smiled to herself and went over her mental checklist. “All right, so today I want you to spend an hour each on cardio and core, before winding down with some yoga, sound good?” Her tone lilted in a question, but Sova knew better than to assume she was doing anything but stating her explicit demands. With a nod of confirmation on his end, Sage continued. 

“Great! So let's start with our usual. Legs, back, shoulders, arms, abs, legs, then rest,” Sage directed her peer to the double workout mats she layed out, “I want to see some knee lifts, squats, and split jumps.” She set the timer on her wrist before they both jumped into action.

Throughout the hour they went through roughly five minutes on numerous exercises, like hamstring curls, jumping jacks, light jogging, and step-ups. To wind down and ease into the core strength segment, Sage had them do a full set of burpees. This led to the second hour of planks, toes-to-bar, butterfly sit-ups, and simple jackknifes, halfway through of which Sage ducked out to refill her water bottle and fetch more sweat towels from the linen closet. 

When she returned, Sova was passing the spare time doing pushups. Sweat carved a glistening trail down his forehead, creasing between the pinch of his brows and slipping down the bridge of his nose where it spilled from the tip in a steady drip-drip-drip. Beaming and content, breaths still heaving in her chest, Sage wandered over and gingerly took a seat on the small of his back once he had straightened his arms, taking advantage of his brief surprised pause and dabbing away at his face with one of the cloths. 

“Did I say you could stop, Sovie?” Sage teased, giggling to herself as Sova hurriedly resumed his set, albeit with quite a  _ lot  _ more strain than previously. Sage, taking pity, alleviated some of her weight from his spine to her own thighs and held up a portion of her body mass to make his work easier and give her her own little test, giving him twenty five more sets before rising and leaning down to help him to his unsteady feet. Muscles were always deliciously limber after a hard workout. 

After giving Sova ample time to walk gentle laps around the gym sipping his lukewarm water, Sage wrapped her towel around her neck and brought them back to their sweat-dampened mats, directing her partner into a basic lotus pose. From then on they went over their finalizing yoga session, getting lost in the relaxing motions and poses. 

Soon, Sage’s timer alarmingly let them know their allotted time was complete, and the two began packing up their things and clearing the mess. From the floor her phone played quiet music, uppity beats to keep their minds in the ready and fill up the comfortable silence they had fallen into. However, the songs were also adept at masking the sound of the doors opening. 

A trio of troublemakers strolled into the gym, uncharacteristically silent as they snuck up behind the duo caught unawares. Raze, grinning devilishly, cast a glance at her equally as mischievous partner in crime Jett, before reaching for Sage’s unsupervised cellular device and using the search tool to pull up a loud and wildly inappropriate song. Brimstone, watching in glee, was the first to let out a raucous bark of wild laughter at the resulting screeching, which soon, after realization and comprehension struck, morphed into adamant cursing and furious reprimands. Raze, unashamed, devolved into a fit of giggles before slinging an arm around Sage’s still tense shoulders and diving into half-hearted apologies. Jett approached Sova and leaned in close before taking an obnoxious sniff, exaggerating her resulting disgust much more than needed before snatching the bottle clutched tightly in said man’s hand and dunking the remainder over his head. 

To add insult to injury, Jett dodged the offended shove and locked the exhausted Russian in the crook of her elbow where he would remain victim to a rough noogie until Brimstone wiped away his tears enough to saunter over and happily claim enough was enough, seriously,  _ look at the poor guy, looks like a scruffy drenched rat!  _

Altogether the group of five departed from the gym and made way for the pool outside, where they would sit back and relax in the gentle waves, Sova and Sage opting for the adjacent hot tub to soothe weary and aching limbs. 

  
  


And though Sova could safely say he wasn’t a huge fan of workout day, the quality time he spent with his most beloved companions was well worth the torment. 

**Author's Note:**

> im a HUGE cypher main and would like to play valorant with YOU so if you also have access to beta add me ! @ Zer0Kaji


End file.
